In an in-building environment, a network is constructed with a femto cell or a repeater using a radio frequency cable. Recently, for the in-building network, a neutral hosting method has been in the spotlight. The neutral hosting method constructs a common network and provides a service to a plurality of communication providers through the common network.
An in-building network may be constructed as a heterogeneous network (Het-Net) that includes a small cell in addition to a macro cell. That is, an in-building network includes a macrocell for servicing a wide region and small cells intensively deployed at a hot spot. Such a macro cell and a small cell may be independently connected to separate digital signal processing apparatuses. In this case, each digital signal processing apparatus processes traffic of only one of the macro cell and the small cell connected thereto. Therefore, it is difficult for the digital signal processing apparatus to perform offloading between the macro cell and the small cell. Therefore, a network operator should design each one of a macro cell and a small cell based on maximum traffic. Due to such requirement, high investment cost is required.
When a small cell is formed with equipment of a third party, such a small cell may not have an interface connected to the macro cell. Therefore, even if traffic explosively increases in the small cell, it is difficult for an adjacent macro cell digital signal processing apparatus to distribute a load of the small cell in which traffic explosively increases.
Particularly, there is a demand for a technology of adaptively distributing traffic load between a macro cell and a small cell according to traffic variation dynamically changing with time in a particular region where requires a plurality of small cells, for example, a shopping mall or a stadium.